Santa Baby
by ALICE IT'S RAINing
Summary: At Daniel Meade's birthday party, things start to get heated when everyone has too much to drink. Wilhelmina x Christina and Daniel x Betty


Hello, this my first try at a straight pairing and at a Wilhelmina/Christina fic, so be gentle. I hope this is at least half as good as **Doesnt Go Away's **brillant fics about the same pairing

enjoy (:

* * *

Wilhemina Slater sat in her office bored and frustrated. Tonight at MODE, a staff party was being held in honnor of Daniel Meades's 32nd birthday and since she was part of the staff it was practicaly law that she attended even if she hated his guts for the the fact he was MODE's Editor-In-Chief, the job that writefully belonged to her. Wilhemina picked up the bottle of white wine, pouring herself another glass and took a sip.

Suddenly there was a crashing noise at the enterance to her office and the drunkern form of Christina McKinney stumbled into the room, spotting MODE's creative director and more importantly, the wine. She walked over to the desk and grabbed the bottle of alcohol, downing a large amount of it in one go. Next she shocked the older women by sitting on her lap and started drunkly talking" Santa, this Christmas I want you to give Wilhelmina a heart, courage for Marc and a brainnn for Amanda." Just as the intoxicated scots woman started to sing "santa baby"at her, Wilhelmina forcfully interruped her

"Listen here Carlotta, I demand you get of my alcohol, get off me and to leave my office and another thing I am not santa and its not Christmas!" the scotish woman looked at her strangly then asked

"If its not Christmas, why is everyone drinking and having a party?" at this point Wilhemina really got angry

"You stupid, drunk seamstress, its Daniel Meades birthday party, now get..." Wilhelmina was suddenly silenced by Christina leaning foward drunkly kissing her, after a couple of minutes christina pulled back, leaving a shocked Wilhelmina panting

"Why on earth did you do that?" Wilhelmina asked breathlessly as the woman on her lap smiled and replyed

"What can I say, I've always wanted to shut you up besides It was fun." as Wilhelmina sat in shock of what had happened in the last couple of minutes, Christina saw this as a chance to recapture the lips of the former fashion model, this time Wilhelmina started to kiss back, once again she could taste the varous alcholic drinks the younger woman had gulped down over the night, she decided that this was a lot more fun than siting in her office, slowly getting drunk by herself, waiting for this damm party to end plus the fact even though the seamstress on her lap wasn't one of the skinniest or more good looking women who worked at MODE by a long shot , Wilhelmina had always admired her looks and at this point she wouldn't have even cared if she look like betty.

After a few moments, Wilhelmina stood up, taking christina with her then she pressed Christina against her desk and started to slide her hands up the scotish woman's top

Just then Christina spoke up"And just what do you think you are doing, love" this comment made Wilhelmina panic, visions of the seamstress suing her for sexual harassment running thought her head then Christina spoke again"If you think I'm going to let you make love to me here, on this desk. you've got another thing coming, I'm a classly woman and that means you have to take me to your place before we have sex" relief running though the older woman's body, she simply replyed

"Ok." at that Christina beemed then said

"Good, you wait here and i'll go get my bag from the closet then you can wisk me away." with that the scotish seamstress was off, once again falling over outside the office.

_A few moments later in the closet..._

Christina staggered though the the seemly deserted closet, looking for where she had put that bloody bag, after looking around the room she saw it lieing on the floor, she went over to the bag and bent down to pick it up. Hearing a noise coming from the accessories closet, she descided to investigate, when she looked inside, she got the shock of her life

It was Daniel and Betty in the closet but what made her eyes go wide was by the looks of things, Betty had given herself as a birthday present to her boss and Daniel had already unwrapped his present and Christina got a eye full. To avoid a embrassing situation, Christina tryed to sneak away but ended up banging against a clothes rack.

Daniel and Betty nealy jumped out of thier skins and after seeing Christina, Betty started to blush really hard and tryed to cover up her exposed form, quickly Christina mumbled"Sorry, bye." then she ran off grabbing her bag on the way. As she got closer to the office of the woman who was waiting to take her away for a night of plesure, she thought "Wilhelmina had better have alot more bottles of wine back at her apartment!"

* * *

Did you enjoy it?(I had alot of fun writing this fic, so I hope you did enjoy it) but lry me know even if you didn't 

please leave a review on the way out

bye


End file.
